


Hi, I’m your 4 o’ clock.

by aguwustdick (sugandrew)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I think this is a character study but im not really sure?, idk i just wanted to think abt vanya and the white violin in her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/aguwustdick
Summary: Vanya and The White Violin in her head.





	Hi, I’m your 4 o’ clock.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know what to put as a title so I put what I consider the beginning of the rise of The White Violin if u kno what i mean.

Vanya was sitting in her tiny apartment, coffee pot by her side and writing machine in front of her. She was writing her memories, letting it all out.

Number 7 knew that this would bring bad consequences for her, but a voice in her head was telling her to do it. They deserved it, they deserved worse but this would be enough for now.

Destroy them, someone said, rip them apart, break them, kill them. She took the pill and the only thing she could hear were the keys on the machine.

 

She was playing the violin as usual and someone knocked on the door.

“I don’t know where the cat is!”

“Hi, I’m your 4 o’ clock” No you’re not. The voice in the back of her head said. It’s a trap. Tell him to leave, to go. 

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot.” She thought about the pill she forgot to take with her lunch.

When he asked her to go to his woodshop that thing in the back of her head screamed. Don’t go. You can’t go. 

“This week I’m busy.” she answered. 

He nodded and left.

 

When she spent the night at his house the voice in her head kept screaming at her to stop, leave. He was dangerous. He was going to hurt her.

 

The next day she lost her refills.

 

The voice got louder, and she got first chair, then she found out she had powers, all thanks to the voice telling her that her siblings didn’t love her, she was ordinary, there was nothing special about her.

 

The voice drowned her mind and that’s why she killed two men and her boyfriend lost an eye.

 

The voice was so loud, so loud, and it was telling her to stop her sister, that’s how Allison lost her power. Now she was ordinary like she used to be.

 

Vanya cried, and the voice laughed. Leonard came and told her they had to leave.

She left her sister to die.

 

The voice took over her when she learned that her boyfriend knew she had powers, he manipulated her all this time. I was right, she said, and killed him.

 

Number seven went to her house and Luther manipulated her and trapped her in the cage that chased her in her nightmares. “Do something about it” the voice said. So she did. She listened to her.

 

Pogo was dead and the place she (for some reason) called home, was destroyed by her feet. 

 

The concert, the voice said.

 

The White Violin asked her for permission to take revenge, and Vanya let her. She turned white but everything got dark. 

 

When she opened her eyes she was thirteen again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! I'm pretty insecure abt this one tho, it's a little ouside of my confort zone, so if it's not the best I apologize uwu.


End file.
